Fade to Black
by NameLess3
Summary: She gave him an order she could never take back. It was done, and she would have to live with it. It wouldn't be so bad, but still...how will she be able to cope when everything is gone? when everything fades to black?


**Hello people! Happy Valentine's Day! I know, I've been out of here like, since forever and I am truly sorry. I have been very bus and I don't seem to have ideas for my Kingdom Hearts story, so I'll be erasing it. ^^; Anyways… this is a small one-shot about Kuroshitsuji, or Black Butler, as you prefer. It's my new favorite anime and this was one of my friend's present for today. I made it in class and a part at 1:30 a.m. so yeah. Please enjoy and any critics you have please tell me. **

**Disclaimer- Kuroshitsuji does not belong to me, it belongs to Yana Toboso. I only own the plot of this story. The OC belongs to my friend. **

'_It hurts…'_ a black haired girl thought as she closed her eyes tightly. _'Why does it hurt?' _

She was currently laying down in bed, her long black hair braided carefully, her face anything but peaceful, but yet she didn't make a sound, she didn't move. She didn't want to disturb the person who was besides her.

There, next to her, layed a man with black smooth hair, a handsome face that held something demonic and mysterious to it, eyes closed, an expression of peace and calm on his face. He had one arm wrapped around the girl's small and thin waist, pressing her back to his chest. His hand showed black fingernails with a pentagram tattooed on his left hand, the one holding the girl. His breathing was even, a sign any person would take as if he were asleep, but the girl knew better. She knew he was aware of every little noise on the room, always ready to spring into action in case someone where to enter unexpectedly trying to hurt her. _His Mistress. _

Yes. That was all she was to him. _His Mistress. _Nothing more would she ever be t him. She hated those two words, they were a constant reminder of what her position was to him. To him, it meant nothing that the two of them were laying down together, hugging. It was merely a gesture for him.

The girl knew it. She knew this perfectly well. The only reason he was there that moment was because of an order she gave him long ago, when she realized she was in love with him…

"_Sebastian" she said in a calm voice, knowing he would come. _

"_You called My Mistress?" said man appeared in front of her, giving her a small curtsy. _

"_I-I have something to tell you." She said nervously, her fingers grasping her dress tightly. _

_Sebastian's only answer was to raise a brow at her, waiting for her to continue whatever she was going to tell him. _

_She took a deep breath and counted to ten before the words left her mouth. "I love you" she said bluntly. "I'm completely in love with you"_

_The room was silent for a minute, but to her it felt like an eternity. After a pregnant pause, she opened her eyes and looked at her butler, who still had his brow arched. She huffed. _

"_Well?"_

"_Excuse me?" he said._

"_Aren't you going to say something? You are just going to stand there watching me?" she said impatiently. _

"_With all due respect My Mistress, what can I answer to that? As you know demons cannot love. Well, we can, but that is a very rare emotion on us. I do not quite understand what you were trying to accomplish by telling me this" Sebastian said, taking a hand to his chin in a thoughtful manner. _

_The girl bit her lip so she wouldn't cry. She already knew the answer to her confession, but she felt it was only fair for him to know…or…maybe she had the tiniest amount of hope in her heart, wishing that by some sort of miracle, he loved her back. _

'_Don't be stupid… he is a demon, he only wants your soul… he is putting up with you because of the contract, otherwise, he wouldn't even be here' she thought. Harsh as those words may be, they were true. _

"_I know that… I-I wasn't trying to accomplish anything! I just thought it would be fair for you to know" she said softly, fighting back tears. _

"_And why is that?" he questioned_

"_Because you never lie to me, or keep anything hidden from me. I figured I would do the same" she answered before her gaze fell to the floor._

"_Ah…. But you are lying to me right now My Lady." Sebastian said with a smug smile on his face "You told me this for a completely different reason, did you not?"_

_The girl's eyes widened but she refused to look at him. She was certain that she would only find amusement glinting in his eyes. In those beautiful red eyes of his._

_She then felt a hand grab her chin, forcing her to look up to the eyes she was dreading to see. She was right. Amusement filled those red orbs that were mocking her. _

"_You were hoping I would feel the same way you do, am I right?" that was the last drop._

_Tears started to fall freely from her eyes, leaving wet streaks across her cheeks and her vision became blurry. She gave a sob before slapping away the hand that was holding her chin. "Unhand me!" she yelled, full of anger and sadness. "Who do you think you are to talk to me that way?! Remember what your place is!" with that, she turned her head away. _

_Sebastian gave a small smile. "But… if My Mistress really wishes for my love…she could get it" he said, making it sound as if he were thinking out loud._

_At his words, her head snapped towards him, her eyes wide, red and puffy. _

"_W-what?"_

"_It is possible. As far as I know, it would only take a single order" he said._

"_That wouldn't be real! You would only be pretending to love me!" she said angered._

"_But is that not what I'm doing now My Mistress? Pretending to be your butler?"_

_This made her stop cold. He was right. He was only pretending to be her butler for an undefined time. Only until she could get rid of the bastards who ruined her life. So the, if he was pretending to be her butler, what would it matter if he were to pretend to be something more, someone who cared for her? _

"… _there will be rules for it.." she said in a soft but firm voice._

_Sebastian smirked. "Of course"_

"_If anyone is around, you cannot act like you love me… you'll keep acting as my butler… but….when we are alone…w-well.."_

"_I will merely do this." he said and took her chin again. He brought his lips to her, giving her a light, yet forceful kiss. _

_Her eyes opened as wide as plates, and her first impulse was to get away, so her hands went to his chest, trying to push him away, but not five seconds had passed before her hands clutches his tailcoat tightly, bringing him closer. She heard a chuckle from the demon before he continued kissing her, placing his hands on her waist to hold her. _

'_This is wrong… I'm playing his game… I should stop this… I'll only hurt myself… but…. Yet, I do not care…. I do not care if everything becomes a nightmare after this.. because no matter what, I won't regret my decision…' _

_Finally, Sebastian parted away to see his Mistress' face. She was panting, trying to get air into her lungs as tears still kept rolling down her flushed cheeks._

"_Just say the words…" Sebastian said in a husky whisper, but his lips were stretched into an evil smile._

"_S-Sebastian… this is an order…" she said while letting go of his coat to take off her glove from her right hand, revealing a black pentagram on her palm. "Love me until you eat my soul…"_

_The demon's eyes flashed pink and he chuckles before saying "Yes, My Lady" and he bent down to kiss her again._

' _I will not regret it…'_

She regretted it.

She truly did. This was the first time after she gave him that order that she regretted it.

That happened about four or five months ago and during that time she was happy, because he "loved" her. He was really sweet with her, but would always have a dominant side. And she loved that side, it would drive her crazy sometimes. Those months were the best of her life, but it was coming to an end. Tomorrow, everything would be gone.

Last month, Sebastian had discovered the hideout of the family that had destroyed her life, and tomorrow they would go and kill them all. After that, he revenge would be completed and Sebastian would have her soul. End of story.

So here she was, trying to gain her last night of sleep next to the man she loved for the last time. But she couldn't. Because it hurt. It hurt to let go of all the happiness she had in that moment. She did not want this to end. She just wanted to lay forever next to her butler. But she couldn't do it, it was impossible. Tomorrow would come sooner than she wished.

These thoughts made her small body tremble and the tears she was trying to hold fell. She sobbed and sobbed, completely forgetting about the male next to her.

"My Lady?" came a soft and husky voice from behind her. No doubt he knew what was going on. She could tell he knew what her problems were in that moment, yet he choose to ignore them. After all, what had to be done, would be done, one way or another.

She felt a pair of soft lips press against her cheek and then her lips softly, but this only made her cry harder, being a reminder that everything was fake.

Every kiss he gave her, fake. Every hug they shared, fake. Every sweet word he would mutter to her so she would fall asleep, fake. Every and each one of her memories with him were fake, they meant nothing and it would always stay the same. But tomorrow everything would come change.

Everything would come to an end.

Everything would fade to black.


End file.
